


You & I

by pb_and_j



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: Nothing can come between you and I (except for a presumably dead psychopathic alien magistrate of a father).





	You & I

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwQbfSoi2rc>

Hi, watch my video por favor.


End file.
